User talk:Linglingsan
Stay Puft Brute This article needs pictures and text support.. Stay Puft Brute. I saw what you did with the Clown Ghost. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Devilmanozzy. I've been spending a bit more time with multiplayer in Ghostbusters for Xbox. I've noticed some more ghosts that are unique to multiplayer. I'm trying to record them for screencaptures. Tonight I captured a bunch of clown ghosts and got a decent look at the Marshmellow Brute who, according to a scan revealed that it is a Class VI Marshmellow Shambler! Uploads to follow. There was also a horned ghost in the Museum that registered as a Telekenetic Vapour but I didn't get any images of him tonight. Will try another time and get the full Tobin listing. Thanks for the welcome. I think having nice in-game images for all the ghosts in the video game is a feasible goal. Linglingsan 07:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) More ghosts Exclusive to Multiplayer Hello, not sure where to put this, hope it's good here, LOL I've been playing GB multiplayer a lot. I have some decent HQ images of the Marshmellow Shambler (Stay Puft Brute) ready to be converted from video to jpg, but I also wanted to know if we can add four more ghosts that are in the "multiplayer only" page of the Ghosts in the Realistic Versions of the game: :is "Marshmellow Shambler" its official name? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 1.Order of Pelican - same color as the homeless ghosts, but more of a 'Shriner' as they scamper about in a scooter. One of them has three flags sticking out the back of his little cart. :Never heard of it, and there is a link up there to start the article. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 2. Ghoul - These guys are awesome. Sort of like a torsoed skeleton with a horned demon-head. I don't see them very often but I need to get them imaged. :Ghostbusters: The Video Game pre-order bonuses, he is that one I take it? Yeah oddly til today the wiki didn't have a article with the ghoul download. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 3. Black Slime Ghost blue - would this ghost warrant it's own page? It's really quite different from the single player ghost. For one, he's blue, not black. Also, this ghost needs to be captured but it the single player it's dispersable. Maybe just add the image/info to the existing page? :Black Slime Ghost were also blue in the story mode as well. However, yes add information and pictures on the article already about it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 4. Key Head Monster?? - can't remember his name, I did scan it but not while recording it on video. They come out in survival mode after wave 8 or 9. They are tough... like the single player versions but these dudes have sort of a yellow glowing harness... or something. You can wrangle keys from their heads. Again, maybe the existing page could include the multiplayer version? :Keyhead Monster-Add info on its article, as while its slightly different, it isn't really a new ghost. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) Anyway... if you can start (or show me how to start) those pages, I can fill them with content. Cheers, Linglingsan 09:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm also interested if the added these to tobin spirit guide. A picture of the image of the avatar for each new creature would be good too. Also, you said that the clown ghost balloons have they own scan. If so info on that could be useful. Any Tobin Spirit guide scans are considered important. We can decide how to get these things put up and explained later. But getting the info live on a wiki article is a start. For now the Balloons can be on the same article as the clown ghost. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Gaming (cont.) Hey there, thanks for your help. Got the Clown Ghost, Marshmellow Monster and Ghoul sorted out. That Ghoul is one tough dude to track down in-game! I played for three hours before I even saw him once, and only got about 20 seconds of video before they killed me! LOL. Good points about the Keyhead monster and the Black Slime ghost (you are right, he is blue in single player. How did I forget that?) So I'll just add an in-game picture to the Keyhead monster page. As far as images for the Tobin Spirit guide, I will try and conjure up in-game images for every ghost. But it will be a valuable resource for sure. I even have some images of each kind of balloon ghost from the clown. If the video game section needs more love as you say... I'm here to provide! It would be great to collect images of all the variants, too. For example the hobo ghosts and construction worker ghosts have 3-4 different character models... very unique. The Opera Singer Ghost by comparision always looks the same. Cheers Linglingsan 23:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah this wiki really needs scans of whatever the Tobin Spirit Guide shows for a avatar of them. Someone From GBFans named mrmichaelt wrote the following in a pm: ---- :devilmanozzy, :I love the work you've done so far on the Ghostbusters Wikia. But I had a question pertaining to the 4 ghosts from the Multiplayer Jobs of Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Clown Ghost, Ghoul, Order of Pelican, and Marshmellow Shambler). :When they get scanned, is there a Tobin's Spirit Guide entry like these ones: http://guides.ign.com/guides/14218851/page_10.html? :Specifically, do these 4 have biographies like the main ghosts of the game, because I was hoping to add that sort of info to my spirit guide Excel file. I saw the first paragraph in entries in the Wikia such as the one here: http://ghostbusters.wikia.com/wiki/Mars ... _Shambler- "Just like the mischievous cousins the Stay Puft Mini, these Marshmellow Monsters are a not-so-tasty blend of corn syrup, water, gelatin, tetrasodium pyrophosphate, and evil. :Any input is appreciated. :Thanks, :mrmichaelt ---- :Anyways, Check out his project. It is enjoyable. I'd like to address his messege. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) MP ghost tobin entires Yes, I do have screencaps of these ghosts somewhere. The quality is poor. The guide entires are only partial... they don't list weaknesses. Just a name and classification. I'd be happy to share the screencaps with this gentlemen if he needs them. I've been super busy with work, but hope to contribute more to this wiki when things slow down. Cheers, Linglingsan 03:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: MP ghost tobin entires Yes, that would a big help and I'd appreciate it. Thanks, Mrmichaelt 03:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC)